


自我陈述报告

by Luoyucerer



Category: eeeeeeeeeeeee - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyucerer/pseuds/Luoyucerer
Kudos: 2





	自我陈述报告

走到高中学习阶段的末尾，站在人生学习旅程的起点，我的内心常充满激动与感激。其实走到这一步，每一个人都不可能毫不费力，而我们都在努力。而我，在成长的这个阶段去学会做为自己未来，为他人牵挂负责的人，走出了自己的舒适圈，去做原本不敢想，也不敢行动的事。有人说，高中是桎梏中的三年，我想不是，虽然确实，三年中我很少旅游，也很少吃学校食堂以外的饭菜，我的足迹止于方寸校园之中。但在那里，我看见也懂得了很多。我每天都很安稳而认真地翻开书，刷题，讨论，好像是一棵树，每天都在长出一篇新叶。  
我选了大理，领会物理公式、化学方程式、生物知识的严谨与优雅；我热爱文学，遍游书海，轻诵诗词，心无旁骛；我喜欢辩论，看辩论节目，欣赏话语间的机锋；我学习各种竞赛内容，向更高更难的阶梯上跨越；我喜欢书法绘画，静水流深，自有世界。从我想，生在世间，快乐不只是单纯的吃喝玩乐，还有去领略，去接受更广博的学识与风景，和去创造更好的自我。感谢身边的人与社会给予我选择的权利、最温馨的陪伴。我也愿尽己所能，不断探索，相信未来，相信我和我身边所有努力的人，都能迎接属于自己的美好！


End file.
